Kovucules (1997) Trailer/Transcript
(gryffonmanic Productions logo) * (Muses humming) * Narrator: Our story begins eons ago. * SpongeBob: Hit it, ladies! * Calliope (singing): Back when the world was new, * Nuka: The end is coming! * Calliope (singing): The planet Earth was down on its luck, * SpongeBob: Oh, we're in trouble! * Calliope (singing): And everywhere gigantic brutes called Titans ran amok. * Kovu: What you folks need is a hero. * Hathi Jr.: Yeah, and who are you? * Kovu: I happen to be... * (Kovu punches Shan-Yu, just to see that he's going down into the sea) * Kovu: a hero. * Narrator: gryffonmanic Productions presents, * Calliope (singing): Who put the glad in gladiator? * Muses (singing): Kovucules! * Larry: Why does that name ring a bell? * Pinky: I don't know. Um, maybe we owe him money? * Narrator: He's the strongest lion on earth. * Kovu: Aren't you a damsel in distress? * Kiara: I can handle this. Have a nice day. * Narrator: He's the nicest cat in town. * (Kiara whips her hair at Kovu) * Mushu: Don't let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes! * Narrator: But he's having a devil of the time. * The Brain: Name is the Brain, Lord of the Dead. Hi. How ya doin'? * Pinky and Larry: We are worms! * The Brain: Memo to me, main you after my meeting. * Narrator: Trying to prove himself. * (Shan-Yu punches Kovu, just to see that he's going down into the sea) * The Brain: Is this kid gonna mess up my hostile takeover big, or what? * Kovu: A hero is only as good as his weapon! * (Kovu uses a fish to try to defeat Shan-Yu, and Shan-Yu laughs at Kovu, making the fish swim away) * Mushu: Use your head! * (Shan-Yu punches Kovu again) * The Brain: Let's get ready to rumble! My favorite part of the game: sudden death. * Narrator: This Summer, * Kovu: Come on! * Narrator: Take off on an epic new adventure, * Mushu: I'm right behind ya, kid! I am way behind ya, kid. * Narrator: Featuring a monster cast, * Stone Jaguar, Dragon Narissa, Dragon and Tornado: Destroy... * The Brain: Uh, Guys? Olympus would be that way. * Narrator: A hotshot villain, * The Brain: I've got 24 hours to get rid of this bozo, AND YOU ARE WEARING HIS MERCHANDISE!?!?!? * Narrator: And one true hero. * Muses (singing): Zero to hero * Thalia (singing): A major hunk * Muses (singing): Zero to hero * Calliope (spoken): And who'd have thunk? * Narrator: From the creators of Tomladdin and The Little Mer-Duck, * Simba: Didn't know you have a famous father, did you? * Narrator: Comes the lion, * Kiara: Kovucules! * Flynt: Kovucules! * The Brain: Jerkules. * Narrator: The myth, * Kovu: I'm an action figure! (squeezes) * Narrator: The movie. * The Brain: And, hey, two thumbs way, way up. * Narrator: Kovucules. * The Brain: We dance, we kiss, we schmooze, we carry on, we go home happy. What d'ya say? Come on. * Tagline: Coming soon to a computer near you. Category:Transcripts Category:Hercules transcripts